


Gravity Falls: Reader (M) x Wendy Corduroy

by ItsTrevor (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Underage Sex, stories by Trevor_Nichols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ItsTrevor
Summary: Trevor Pines (Reader) was sent to live in Gravity Falls for the summer, along with your siblings Dipper and Mabel. You miss your friends back home in Piedmont, California. You turned 15 a few days ago, but you couldn’t celebrate it with your friends. All seems lost for you until you see her. A beautiful red haired girl. Her name is Wendy.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	1. Destination: Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fan fiction when I was 15. I’ve always loved Gravity Falls, and Wendy was my favorite character. Admittedly, I had a cartoon character crush on her. I was 15, my life was pretty weird. I told this to my girlfriend, Alex. She thought it was funny, so she dared me to finish this. So, yeah. The main male character Trevor Is based off of me.
> 
> I own none of these characters (except Trevor Pines, that’s my OC)

Chapter 1

Destination: Gravity Falls

. Hi, my name is Trevor Pines. I’m 15 years old. I was sent by my parents to a town called Gravity Falls, Oregon, along with my younger siblings, Mabel and Dipper to live with my Great Uncle for the summer. This sucks, I just wanted to hang out with my friends. Mabel seems excited about all of this, but she’s always excited and upbeat. It’s been that way since she was little. Dipper is acting a little strange, but that little twerp always acts weird. He’s got this weird birthmark that looks identical to the constellation The Big Dipper, that’s why people call him Dipper. His real name is Mason, but no one calls him that. Most people don’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this so far.


	2. Chapter 2

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
